Between the Warrior and the Queen
by Ladyrocks
Summary: A war was no place for feelings, not for love anyway... AU, set during the Great Fae War (I decided to continue this due to everybody asking for more chapters)
1. Prologue

_Hi everybody! Just a little something I came up with after watching 4x13 like three times, finishing my book and having another delightful conversation with my beta Yeuchc22 (I hope I found everything you pointed out by the way^^) So anyway, I'll go with rather safe than sorry here and tell you that while it has nothing to do with the show's plotline it could be a spoiler for 4x13, I don't think it's really worth mentioning but just so you know. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Between the Warrior and the Queen...**

The Legate walked up the large stone staircase with purpose in her step. Her light dragon skin armor clinked with every step she made, the large sword on her back hitting the shield tied onto it in steady rhythm each time her arm swung back to help her keep up her fast pace. Her shield arm hurt, she had blocked many blows today and the day before, and the day before that, always fighting in the front row. Today, though, was the day it finally ended. They had been fighting the Red King's army for almost three weeks, the now almost healed deep gash she had suffered on her sword arm spoke of how long exactly. Today had been the day that they almost fell, but only almost. The Red King's men had finally succeeded in tearing down the outermost wall of Caste Blackwater with a well-placed shot of their catapults but it had only opened a small passageway for them to enter. It had taken them quite a while since the walls were strong and went over into natural rock formations. Blackwater had been built almost right into the mountain range surrounding the highland it overlooked. Only accessible from the direct front the two walls of almost black stone, the inner one higher up than the outer one, gave an enemy no blind spot to attack from. The actual castle was even further up, right in front of a huge waterfall that was so secluded by the mountains around it that it was only hit by the sun when it stood the highest. It gave the castle its name as usually, the waterfall was cloaked in darkness.

The warrior thought back to the past few hours. She had led her warriors into battle, to hold back the Red King. She was their Legate and she felt responsible for every death, every good man and woman who fell that day and every day before. Their deaths weren't for nothing, though. The small passage allowed for only few enemies to enter at a time and after hours of an exhausting fight to the death they managed to push the Red King's men back. Sensing their defeat they retreated but it wasn't well structured and that's when the Legate saw an opening. She then lead her soldiers into what was the end of the battle for Castle Blackwater. She managed to get through the defenses, weakened by weeks of siege, weeks of running on against the high and strong walls of the castle. Finally, she and her men had found the Red King by his pompous tent and the Legate killed him after a short fight with her sword pierced firmly through his throat. Once word got around that the King was dead his army broke apart in those who fell to their knees begging for mercy and those who tried to flee. Executing the orders of her Queen the Legate ordered the archers on the walls to fire until every man and woman running from their fate was dead. The ones who surrendered were stripped of their weapons and brought into the castle to be given a choice: To swear their fealty to the Dark Queen or die. They wouldn't betray them either way. Swearing fealty meant swearing a blood oath, unbreakable and eternal.

As she reached the top of the stairs she once again thought that this war had gone on way too long already and it would go on even longer, a thought that crossed her mind almost daily by now. She wasn't a warrior at heart but the war raging between the many different Fae clans had formed her to be what was needed at the time: strong, unbreakable, a leader infinitely loyal to her Queen.

"Legate." The soldier guarding the heavy oak doors he was standing next to lowered his head in respect and turned to open the door for her. "The Queen is expecting you." He lowered his head once more as she walked past him, stepping into the wide throne room. The ceiling was so high it almost couldn't be seen, held by mighty square pillars to each side of the main path up to the throne. On the sides of every pillar there were torches, illuminating the precious stones embedded into the floor and making them shine back in all colors of the rainbow. It cast a magical light throughout the throne room, the armors of the Queen's guards shimmering in it as if there were thousands of little diamonds embedded in them. There were two guards on each side of the throne, and one almost directly behind it, standing the closest. It was Dyson, in the place he usually was. He swore to protect the Queen's life with his own until his dying breath and he took his oath very serious. Clad in a light leather armor and two swords on his back he watched with crossed arms and watchful eyes as the Legate came closer. He rarely even left the Queen's side, only when she insisted. He was also the one who convinced her to not lead her army into battle numerous times for everything they wanted and needed to achieve rested on her shoulders. Shoulders, the Legate found as she came closer still were right now covered in her beautiful raven hair. The Queen smiled ever so slightly, barely recognizable and not at all if you weren't familiar with her soft yet so strong features. The Legate was. She came to a halt in her usual spot on a mosaic of Sapphires a few feet before the ten small steps led up to the dark wooden throne and fell to one knee, bowing her head as she took off her almost black helmet with its milky white dragon horns, pressing it to her side with her arm. "My Queen."

The woman on the throne looked at her trusted soldier who was still in her battle armor. A few years back she had a strong dragon skin armor made by her best Blacksmith, Gamil, a dwarf. It was light yet it withstood almost every blow. The shoulder plates had little spikes on them as ornaments. Dragons came in a lot of different colors but the one that died for this armor had been a grayish black and now that the Legate had taken off her helmet it made for a beautiful contrast to her long golden hair framing her strong features. A thin white scar could be seen on the left side of her strong jaw, but only if you looked close enough. It had become more prominent, though, over the years as the Legate's skin became darker under the unforgiving heat of the sun here on the highlands. The Queen knew that it was no battle scar, that it stemmed from a much more peaceful time, a time where the woman in front of her wouldn't be kneeling at her feet.

"Stand, Legate Lewis." The warrior immediately did as she was told, looking up at the Dark Queen who stood as well, letting the long black dress she was wearing straighten out around her perfect figure. She was truly stunning but it went way beyond her Succubus nature. Her skin was alabaster, making her soulful brown eyes shine like onyx, the ruby-red lips just as beautiful in contrast but it was her hair, darker than anything, the closest thing to complete darkness the Legate had ever encountered that made her truly stand out even from afar. It was so dark that even the black dragon bone crown she wore would have been invisible in it if it hadn't been for the two Sapphires and the Diamond embedded into its front. In short, she was breathtaking from her hair to the tips of her toes as she slowly came down the few steps to stand in front of the woman who had fought all her battles with and for her from the very beginning.

"Legate, I trust that you did as I ordered you?" She asked in her even, beautiful voice.

"Of course, my Queen" The Legate bowed her head again. "The archers did well, I was informed that very few of the enemy's men escaped. Some of my men are currently looking for survivors in the hills to the west. The others are collecting those who surrendered and those who choose wisely will soon be brought before you to swear their oath."

The Queen nodded, very pleased with how the lengthy battle finally ended. "And the most important thing, Legate?" The woman before her nodded quickly and, reaching around her back, pulled a golden crown from her belt, presenting it to her Queen. Finally, the raven haired woman's face broke into a dazzling smile and she motioned for one of her guards to come forward and take the crown. "Give this to Gamil. Tell him to melt the crown to a gold bar but to salvage the ruby in the front. I want it embedded into my crown as a sign of my victory." The guard bowed deeply and responded "Yes, my Queen." before he went to do what he had been ordered to. The Queen turned back to her trusted soldier. "Legate, you have done very well these past few weeks once again. You never disappoint me and now, with the new additions to my army I will have to divide them into more legions than one. Yet, you will still be their leader. Lauren Lewis, I hereby name you General of the Dark Army." She sealed it with a kiss pressed to Lauren's still bowed forehead, a gesture that was by now known as the Queen's official way of promoting her most valuable soldiers. She was a Succubus after all and it made a shiver run down Lauren's spine. "Now." She turned and addressed everyone else in the throne room. "Leave the room, all of you. I would like to plan my next steps with General Lewis in private. Yes, even you Dyson." She added before he could protest so instead everybody bowed and made their way to the doors.

As soon as the last of the heavy doors closed audibly, the Queen turned back around to her General, the flickering lights of the throne room dancing on her delicate skin. She mentioned for Lauren to follow her as she moved back up the stairs to her throne only to walk right past it and to a richly decorated door almost hidden in the shadows of the room. The General followed her up a narrow stairway illuminated by Barinstones, rare and precious stones that emitted a warm honey-colored light. Nobody knew why they glowed and they were extremely hard to come by, usually they were sold by dwarfs for hideous prices. In some ways though, they were very worth it. They could be used under water as they had no flame and it wasn't known that they ever stopped emitting their light. The Queen had acquired a few as a peace-offering from one of the weaker clan leaders and she used them to illuminate the hallways of her own wing in the castle up by the waterfall, the place the sun almost never reached. Her quarters were beautiful nonetheless, Lauren found every time she came here which wasn't all that often. High ceilings, dark stone walls and skillfully crafted wooden furniture dominated everything. A door at the back allowed the way onto a balcony with a spectacular view of the waterfall. If you went almost as far as you could go you could feel its light spray on your skin.

The Queen led them to a large table to the left where a map lay. Once they reached it she happily picked up a figurine standing on it, symbolizing a small red crown. She looked at it distastefully for a few moments before she closed her fist around it and with an evil grin and a flex of her muscles there was an audible crack. Reopening her hand the two pieces of the broken figurine fell to the floor with a click. She looked up at Lauren with her dark eyes before she said "Four down, five to go." Her General nodded. "The death of the Red King will shake the structure of the alliances at its very base. It gives us an advantage but only for so long, my Queen. Soon, the Blood King's troops will have regrouped from this loss."

The Queen smiled lazily. "Lauren.." Her voice was low and it almost came out a purr. "Haven't I told you time and time again that there is no other Queen or King but me? They are all impostors, you know that, don't you? The Blood Imp calls himself King just because he thinks he can rewrite destiny. I don't think so. He will fall like every other _King_ that has challenged me. If they didn't want a ruler in the first place they should have never started this war but now that we're here we might as well win it, don't you think?"

"Of course, my Queen." Lauren answered calmly. They hadn't wanted this war and they hadn't participated for a long time, watching from the sidelines as Fae slaughtered each other. It wasn't until the Queen's father had given her a book on his dying bed, containing a prophecy about his daughter becoming the Queen of all Fae. She had fought it at first but she soon accepted it as fact and from that day on she had been the Dark Queen, building her own army and taking land under the black banner of the horse. It was her father's crest but she took it as her own and added a crown to the rising horse's head. When she and Lauren had taken Blackwater, a castle deemed invincible, they both started to believe that they could win this war, that it was meant to be this way.

The Queen slowly came around the table, coming to a halt right in front of Lauren. "Sometimes I think that this life has really turned you into the warrior I see every day. This is no place for formalities, nobody is watching." She smiled and for the first time this day, it was warm and full of life. She took the helmet Lauren still held pressed to her side in a very military manner and put it on the table, making another one of the small figurines fall over. "My Qu-" The General was interrupted "Don't you dare. You are my friend Lauren, you were long before this madness started ten years ago. I know that now, you are my trusted soldier but sometimes it feels so lonely on that throne, with you at my feet rather than by my side." Lauren raised her eyebrows. She had had more or less personal conversations with the Queen when they were alone before but never like this. It was usually just joking around while discussing their next battle plans, nothing that would ever lead to Lauren thinking that maybe she could be equal to her old friend ever again. She had let go of that dream long ago. "Dyson is always at your side." That made the Succubus laugh. "He swore an oath after we beat down his little rebellion back home. By now I think he's falling in love with me but still, if I asked him to go onto this balcony and throw himself into the waterfall he would willingly do so. He does everything I ask him to without questioning anything and I think it's boring."

"He swore to obey you." Lauren reasoned.

"Yes, I know, to protect me, to die for me if need be." Bo completed the vow every soldier wishing to join their army swore on his blood. "Only you dare to talk back to be, General." The way she said it sounded way more like a term of endearment than Lauren's actual rank in her Queen's empire. The General lowered her head but it was not like usual, when she would bow her head in respect. Now she was doing it to hide her face behind her blonde locks, still slightly sweaty from the battlefield. "Yes, because I'm the only one in your army who didn't swear an oath to you." The Queen smiled. "I know, it's the reason you are my most trusted soldier and still the one closest to my heart. You could walk away any minute, side with somebody that you think is stronger, has better chances at winning this terrible war or leave altogether yet you don't and that is why I love.. what you do." She trailed off before she shook her head slightly. A war was no place for feelings, not for love anyway. They risked their life almost every day, fighting for what they both thought was right, for destiny in the Succubus' case. In a past that seemed so far away by now they had been best friends, even more at some point and maybe they could have been meant to be together at that time. Either would be lying if they said that today they didn't have feelings for each other anymore. They buried them deep down because they knew they shouldn't and most of the time couldn't but they were still there, as prominent as ever or maybe even more so.

"We should stay here for a while. Stock everything back up, really integrate the new soldiers into the army before we move on. Also, we need to discuss who will become the Legates of the new legions." Lauren tried to get the conversation back on track, turning to look at the map on the table but the Queen wouldn't let her. She placed one hand on the blonde's cheek, forcing her to look at her. She could see the physical effect she was having on her General and in pleased her but she wanted to know more. "Lauren, what do you see when you look at me these days?" She asked softly.

"I see a Queen, a strong woman, a leader. Someone who won't take no for an answer just like you never did. Many thought it would make you weaker when you lost Kenzi but it didn't. You grieved and then you stood back up, stronger than ever." Lauren answered truthfully. When their close friend had taken the blade through her chest that was intended for the Queen their world had stopped moving for a long time. Yet, Kenzi had died with a smile on her face, whispering something about destiny as the Succubus cried over her dying body. It was another reason they had to win this messy war. They wouldn't let her death be for nothing.

The Queen nodded and smiled sadly before she quietly asked "You really are a warrior now, aren't you?" Lauren smiled back at her, a genuine one that seemed to come to her so seldom these days and leaned further into the hand still cupping her cheek. "Yes, but I'm your warrior Ysabeau." Everybody knew her name yet nobody used it and so when Lauren did it led the Queen to lean forward and capture her General's lips in a soft kiss that held all the longing she had still harbored for her these past years. They had always been close but they were never able to be together like they wanted to. They were the Queen and her Warrior, meant to stand together but never really together, never truly equal.

When the kiss broke they stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Finally, Ysabeau smiled and Lauren smiled with her. "You know, every time you lead the soldiers into battle I pray that you come back safe. That I don't have to lose you, too. Because once I win this war I need people to live that life with me and who would want to?" Lauren chuckled, holding the hand that was still cupping her cheek. "If, Ysabeau. If we win then I want to live every second of that life with you, as I do now." The Queen grinned in response. "No, Lauren. When. And I'll hold you to it."

"You better." Another kiss was pressed to the blonde's lips, silencing her. She was pulled into the Queen as their kiss grew passionate. They were interrupted by a knock on the door leading up from the throne room. Quickly breaking apart, Ysabeau grinned at Lauren before she allowed whoever it was to enter. A young man stumbled into the room when the door opened. He quickly fell to his knees before speaking "My Queen, I'm very sorry to interrupt but those who surrendered and wish to join your army are waiting outside in front of the royal balcony. They wish to speak their oath." The Queen sighed, throwing one last glance at Lauren who was now back to her General self again, already putting her helmet back on. For now it left her face visible but Ysabeau knew there was a mouth piece that could be attached to it that would leave only her eyes uncovered. "Very well, I will be down shortly. You can go." The man was gone as quickly as he came, obviously frightened by being in the Queen's presence. Lauren surprised Ysabeau by pulling her in for another soft kiss. "We will continue this some other time. Right now we have a world to conquer." She winked when they parted. "Come on, Succubus, let's get out of here." And Ysabeau just nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. They would be together, nothing would keep them apart for long, she vowed to herself as she heard hundreds of voices declaring their fealty to her as one. Dyson stood to her right, the General to her left, arms crossed in front of her armor clad chest. Lauren was right. They would conquer the world. And they would do it together.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think I'm dying to know! :) Another quick thing: I may have plucked a small detail (the Barinstones) from my favorite book series, just so that you're not wondering in case you noticed it ;)_


	2. Going on and looking back

_Hi everyone, like I already mentioned I'll be continuing this story for a bit because of the great response it got, thank you so much for it! :D So I yield, it will have five chapters in total so this is (obviously^^) the second. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and of course a huge thank you goes to Yeuchc22 for taking a good look at this and for just being awesome! ;)_

* * *

**Going on and looking back**

The sky above General Lewis was blue, no cloud was to be seen as far as one could look. It made the wide plain around her glow in rich colors, deep yellow-green grass to both sides of the hooves of her strong brown horse, fur shimmering as it moved with every step, every ripple of the powerful muscles beneath it. Then there were the colors of the wildflowers in the grass, blue, red, yellow and everything in between as they soaked up the rays of the sun that was almost at its highest point now. Lauren felt it, the unforgiving heat making sweat appear on every inch of her body. After weeks of the same scorching weather she knew better than to wear her armor so instead she had opted for a deep green vest that left her arms uncovered and pants made from light brown cloth, disappearing into high riding boots. Her golden hair was open, swaying from left to right with the rhythm of her horse's movements. Occasionally there would be a soft breeze, cooling her hot skin ever so slightly, playing with her long tresses and the mane of her horse just the same. She could see those welcomed movements of air coming long before they reached her as the high grass covering almost every inch of the wide plain bowed to it and long golden-green waves would roll across it, coming closer and closer before they hit Lauren and with her the woman to her left and every one of their eight thousand men behind them. They rode horses or marched, laughed with their comrades or cursed the burning sun, shouted at the cattle to move or pushed a stuck wagon out of a small pothole in the dirt road.

They had been riding like this for weeks after they finally left Castle Blackwater, moving to meet their next enemy, the Queen of the Snakes, in open battle. She was a Medusa, which gave her the name and she was feared, having already won many battles; not as many as the Dark Queen though, never as many as her. Lauren looked to her left to see the only thing not shining in the sun, the Queen's raven hair. Where the dark fur of her horse shimmered under its powerful rays, Ysabeau's hair seemed to absorb it, determined not to let a single ray that hit it escape. As dark as the black locks falling down over her back to almost graze the back of her beautiful red and golden saddle were, her skin shimmered almost iridescent in the sun, forming a complete opposite and a contrast so tantalizing Lauren opted to look straight ahead again before the Queen would sense the effect she was having on her General but of course the Succubus noticed nonetheless. She caught Lauren's retreating gaze with her own and her features played into a smile so soft and small the blonde wasn't even sure it was really there or if she was just imagining it. As hot as the sun burned, the Queen still refused to not wear her color: black. She didn't even seem to sweat under the light black shirt with its wide slit sleeves. Tight black leather pants and beautifully crafted riding boots completed the ensemble, the only color on her clothing was the rising golden horse skillfully sewn onto the front of her shirt. Her dark eyes twinkled as she finally let Lauren off the hook to direct her gaze ahead again. She looked on as a new wave of wind rolled towards them, the high grass ducking away before it. "Even the grass bows its head to the rightful Queen." She said in her beautiful rich voice and shared a chuckle with Lauren. The half-joke was ruined by Dyson though when he said from atop his own brown battle horse "Of course it does my Queen. Even nature itself knows your reign is meant to be." He smiled in his wolfish way and this time a full-blown laugh erupted from the Queen. It was a beautiful sound, like wind chimes, yet so much deeper and richer, making Lauren smile along with her. A genuine laugh was worth so much these days. "Dyson, why don't you go send riders to look for a good spot to camp for the night. We won't get that much further today." The shifter bowed his head and was gone right after, letting himself fall further back in the convoy. Ysabeau was right. As high and hot as the sun stood right now, here on the highlands the days were shorter than one would think, especially for an army on the move having to put up thousands of tents and fence in the cattle before nightfall. They had left most of those who weren't warriors back at Castle Blackwater with about two thousand soldiers. The castle was stocked with food and strong enough to fight off an army like the Queen's own and probably even larger. In the case of another King or Queen attacking the castle it could probably resist for more than a year and that was more than enough for Ysabeau to come back and defend what was hers. It was highly unlikely though. The Dark Queen owned three large castles, Blackwater, Firekeep and Highhonor. They were all in neighboring regions in the south and therefore protected each other. Every possible intruder would right now have to march down the Path of Fire the Queen and her army were currently marching north on as it was the only path large enough for an army with wagons and horses. Even if an enemy could sneak past them which was nearly impossible they would have to take Castle Blackwater to reach the passage to the southern lowlands near the sea where Firekeep and Highhonor stood strong. It was a perfectly laid plan, moving to attack when nobody could hope to hurt them while they were not at the castles to defend them.

"General" Lauren was pulled from her musings by the Queen's voice. "I would like to consult with you and the Legates about our battle strategy. The scouts tell me that the Snake is not far away anymore. It's about time I might add, I'm getting tired of this daily routine." She turned her head to face Lauren, her dark eyes glinting in the sunlight like the four stones embedded into her crown. The General was still a little startled but she didn't show it. "Yes, my Queen. Should I send for the Legates to join us in your tent as soon as we are settled?" Ysabeau nodded and with that she turned away again, just in time to witness four riders race past them. Dyson reappeared soon after and so the three Fae at the head of the convoy fell into their usual routine, the shifter squinting his eyes to see if there was any sign of threat for the Queen, Ysabeau herself looking on as the grass waved from side to side, the boredom of the ever same view glinting behind her eyes if you looked close enough and Lauren was left to her thoughts and memories while her own brown eyes started straight ahead seeing nothing but the past.

_twenty years earlier.._

The garden of the small mansion was in full bloom. After months of cold winter the snow had finally melted away under the first warm rays of the spring sun and once it was gone the ground dried, grass began to grow high and unruly, millions of small flowers opened in every color imaginable. Way in the back, as far away from the mansion as one could get within the huge garden stood three old oak trees, their leafs just beginning to give them a green crown again. The trees stood in an even triangle, each one so large that one couldn't reach around the base of the trunk, even with arms spread wide. They stood close enough so that their branches entwined, forming a roof for the small space between them, the sunlight filtering through their leaves to hit the ground here and there, warming it and giving it a magic of its own. The old trees were the only ones who looked on as their most common and almost only visitors lay on a green blanket beneath them, cuddled into each other, the warm sunlight washing across them in a kaleidoscope of green and gold but they didn't care for the beauty of nature, not right now anyway. They only had eyes for each other as they held each other close, enjoying the first getaway they had in months. This place between the three oak trees was the only place where they could truly be alone and of course it was hard to find an excuse to go there for more than a few minutes in the winter. So on the first warm day of the year Bo and Lauren gathered their things and practically ran to their very own hiding spot from the world. They weren't in love, or maybe they were, neither could tell and it didn't matter anyway. They just loved being close to one another, Bo because Lauren coming into her life was the first warmth she had experienced since her mother died many years ago and Lauren because when she came to the old mansion she didn't expect to find the best friend she ever had. Bo's father, a famous warrior whom everybody just called 'the dark horse' because of his dark mysterious character and of course the rising horse he had chosen as his coat of arms, had few friends, but to those he was infinitely loyal. One of them was the Lewis family. They had sworn fealty to one of the many lords who they thought would come out of the war as winner and one true ruler so when they were called to arms Bo's father agreed to look after their daughter, Lauren, for as long as they were gone. The young blonde was about his own daughter's age, not that he particularly cared. He didn't care much about anything since Bo's mother died so even though his daughter was still young in the terms of the Fae she was a grown woman and she wanted to see the world, fall in love over and over again and just be free, traits she inherited from her mother. But she wasn't free, constantly surrounded by the maids that helped her father raise her she had to sneak out of the mansion whenever she wanted to see something different or ride the beautiful black horse, Nightfall, her mother had given her as a present so long ago. Her life changed when she met the warm golden-blonde woman her father introduced to her as Lauren Lewis, the daughter of an old friend who would be staying for a while. Both women tackled the chance at a new friend immediately and soon they seemed to be joined at the hip. The maids disapproved and scolded them loudly when one night they found Bo in Lauren's bed again like so many times before, her head in the crook of her neck, both women sleeping soundly with a contented smile on their faces. They were told that this wasn't a way for a lady to behave, that they were no longer small children and they should finally act that way. If Bo's father disapproved or even knew he didn't show it but then again his emotions seemed to have died with his wife. From that point on, Bo and Lauren were more careful, they would ride out in the middle of the night, both of them on the bare back of Nightfall, Lauren clinging to her best friend's back. They found their perfect hiding place one night between the three oak trees and they never found a better one. They also shared their first kiss that night, loving and sweet, more by accident than anything else. There was no need to define it, to complicate things because between them everything seemed easy and natural, maybe they were soul mates but maybe destiny just needed for those two to be together in some way.

"Lo?" Bo asked, softly nudging the blonde in her arms until she met her gaze. "Hmm?" Lauren hummed, the smile on her face mirroring the brunette's. "Where were you just now? You looked so far away." Bo's face was hit by a fleeting ray of light, making her eyes shine and Lauren couldn't get over how beautiful she actually was. "Just thinking about the night we found this place." Bo's smile just got bigger. "That was the best night I ever had. I'll remember it for the rest of my life." she stated, making the blonde chuckle as she leaned in to give Bo a peck on the lips before she snuggled into the crook of her neck. "You sure are a sweet talker." It was the brunette's turn to laugh this time. "You love it." Lauren just hummed in agreement as she reveled in the warmth of the sun and Bo's embrace.

They must've fallen asleep like that because Lauren woke to something softly nudging her back. When she turned she almost jumped at the large honest eyes staring right at her before she realized who had woken her. "Nightfall" she laughed "You can't just sneak up on people like that." The black horse just huffed in response before he walked around the blonde to wake Bo as well. The Succubus always slept like a rock so it wasn't surprising that she didn't wake when Lauren had moved. Nightfall nudged her as well and as she slowly started waking up she grumbled "What?" finding herself face to face with her horse. "You better have a good reason for waking us Nightfall." she mumbled, slowly sitting up and stretching but the horse just whined once and trotted back to where the branches of the oaks were the lightest. "I think he wants us to follow him." Lauren said and Nightfall huffed as if in agreement. She looked back at Bo who was still only half awake so she followed the black horse through the low hanging branches guarding their hiding spot. Once they were outside Nightfall whined once again, throwing his head in direction of where the mansion could be seen in the distance. He kept repeating the same gesture over and over until Bo came through the branches behind Lauren and put an arm around her as she came to a halt next to the blonde. "I think he wants us to head back." Lauren told her best friend and Bo raised an eyebrow as the horse huffed again and seemed to almost nod. "But we usually stay here all day, sometimes way into the night." The Succubus started to argue but she wasn't even really finished with the sentence when they heard it. It was the voice of one of the maids calling out for them, far away still but coming closer. "They never came looking for us before" Lauren said "why now?" Bo just shrugged and disappeared back into the branches only to come back moments later with few the things they brought with them. "I don't know but I do know that if Nightfall hadn't warned us they would have found our hiding place." She got onto her horse with an elegant hop before she swung the other leg over the side. As always she then gallantly held out a hand for Lauren who took it and as soon as she was seated behind Bo and gripping her tightly around the middle the brunette whistled once and Nightfall immediately stated trotting back to the mansion.

As it turned out Bo had once again forgotten one of her training sessions with her personal teacher who was showing her how to control her powers fully. She tended to do that more often than not and since she never told Lauren when they were the blonde had no chance of reminding her. When they were spotted by the maid looking for them they were once again scolded, Bo more than Lauren, and told to hurry back to the mansion. On the way Bo laughed it off as the blonde quietly but somewhat amused shook her head at the Succubus' careless nature. Back at the stable they gave Nightfall an extra piece of sugar for his warning and he nudged Lauren happily, making Bo laugh and say that her horse obviously liked her just as much as she did. The Succubus would have been happy to just stand there with Nightfall and Lauren but the blonde shooed her away to get ready for her lesson. Reluctantly and somewhat annoyed she agreed, pecking her best friend on the cheek with a smile before she finally disappeared.

"She's something different, isn't she?" Lauren asked Nightfall and he whined before he nudged her once again. She laughed and then said goodbye to the affectionate black horse to go up to the library where she always liked to spend time reading and learning more about things. She almost liked it as much as she did spending time with Bo. Almost.

_present time..._

"General Lewis?" Lauren was pulled back into the here and now by a young blonde soldier whose name she knew to be Matt. She was still sitting on her horse and the boy was looking up at her expectantly. Internally scolding herself for getting lost in the past again she swung herself off the saddle. Her enemies would be thankful if she wasn't completely focused on the present. As soon as her feet hit the ground Matt took the reins of her horse. "General, the Queen has ordered to camp here for the night. The riders she sent found a small Village, just a few houses. We are camping right on its edge. The Queen has also requested your presence in her tent by nightfall." He looked up at the descending sun, shielding his eyes with a hand. "That should be in about two hours. If you wish you could rest, your tent has already been put up. Or I would be happy to bring you a meal if that suits you better." By now they were walking through long rows of tents that were already or being put up just now. They were all dark grey or black, a color that during the day was probably one of the worst choices but nights in the highlands could be cold and so the sun-warmed black fabric helped the soldiers to stay warm at least a little. Of course that was just the practical reason. Even if there hadn't been one the Queen would probably still have insisted on her colors. Ysabeau was a good and wise queen most of the time but every now and then Lauren detected hints of the insanely stubborn and sometimes almost petulant woman she had been before she took the dragon bone crown.

Lauren and Matt, who was still guiding her horse walked in comfortable silence as the blonde tried to decide what she would do with the time she still had left. Every now and then they passed men who were stacking wood and dried grass onto stones for the fires. Trees were something that was also rare in this part of the highlands so they brought most of the wood with them on their many wagons. To make the stock last as long as possible Lauren had ordered to make one fireplace for ten tents. It wasn't much but it kept the soldiers warm and was enough to cook food for everyone.

They reached the General's tent soon after. It was bigger and of better quality than those that were shared by three or four soldiers each. When the Queen had assigned her this tent she had protested at first but any resistance against Ysabeau's wish was futile so in the end she accepted. There was only one tent larger than hers and that was the Queen's own, standing about thirty feet away from hers. It was a deep black with a flag on top showing the rising horse but right now that couldn't be seen as the wind had decided not to grace them with its presence once again.

Matt started unlacing the ties of the saddle of Lauren's horse when she finally made up her mind about what to do with the time she had before her meeting with the Queen. "I think I will take a look at this small village you talked about, Matt." She said and he nodded. "Of course, General but I don't think it will be of great interest to you. It's just a few farms and an old inn. Some of Thornwood's men already checked to see if it was more than it seemed but came back saying it was just what you would expect from an old little village."

Lauren smiled at his concern. Matt had been assigned to her at the beginning of this trip as what one could probably call a squire if Lauren had been anything close to a knight. He still didn't know the blonde very well and naturally assumed that if she happened to not be pleased with what she found in the village it would backfire onto him. "If there is an inn like you say that's all I will need and if Dyson's men already checked and found nothing suspicious all the better."

"I could bring you something to eat. I would think our cooks have more to offer than this little inn." He said quickly, always trying to be helpful. Lauren chuckled. "They probably do but I'll take the inn anyway. Walking is a relief after a whole day in the saddle so don't trouble yourself." She turned to walk away but remembered something. "Oh and Matt? The Queen wishes the Legates to join us later on, would you mind telling them to meet me here at sundown?" The young man perked up immediately. "Of course, General Lewis. I'm on it." He bowed his head with a smile and Lauren nodded, disappearing into her tent to get her things.

Later, when she was on the way back from the village and its surprisingly good food the sun was just touching the mountains to the far west surrounding the highlands. The last light of the day made everything throw long shadows and in between thousands of tents it made them come alive. Laughter and cursing filled the air along with the smell of smoke and roasted meat. The flames of the fires flickered and every laughing man's shadow became a beast straight from hell. Lauren was used to this scene, she saw it every night and yet it still had its very own magic, something that could for a few seconds take the prospect of looming death away. She heard a few men and women sing in the distance, a common song about a dragon. It made her smile as she approached her tent where one of the two Legates was already waiting. Lauren was surprised to see he was in his light armor, a large longsword belted to his side. He was taller than her, well-muscled and dark but his eyes were warm. He had been a good choice as Legate. Lauren herself was still in her clothes from the day but she had put on a dark green linen shirt over her vest because it was getting cooler as the night slowly descended on the land. She had also put on her sword belt with two long daggers on it before going into the village. One could never be careful enough.

"General Lewis." the Legate greeted her respectfully, bowing his head. "Legate Santiago." Lauren simply said as she came to a halt in front of him. She didn't have to bow to anyone but the Queen and silently she enjoyed it but would never admit it out loud. They stood in silence for a few minutes, there was no need to fill the air with useless small talk as they would soon enough be talking to the Queen about more important things. They didn't have to wait long as they soon saw the other Legate walking towards them in with purpose in her step. "Santiago. General Lewis." The woman said as she too, bowed her head before Lauren. Legate Santiago just nodded ever so slightly and the General sensed a bit of tension. Something told her that this was something that had to do with the upcoming battle and she was glad for it. Personal matters were much more complicated to resolve. She turned. "Legates, shall we?" Not waiting for an answer she walked over to the Queen's tent where four guards in black uniforms were standing in front of the entrance. The two standing the closest moved to hold the flap open for them to enter. A third told them in a deep bass voice "The Queen is expecting you." Lauren nodded and was the first to make her way into the tent. She was greeted by the honey-golden light of three Barinstones placed in high stands so that they were forming a triangle. In the middle stood a table with four cushioned low chairs around it. Lauren could see that the map from the Queen's chambers at Blackwater had been placed onto the table and with it more figurines representing the different armies. A long black satin curtain divided the large tent into two parts, the one further back was the Queen's personal space. When the curtain opened Lauren's brain froze for a moment while her heart started racing. Ysabeau usually looked divine where ever she was, in every situation but right now she looked even better. Lauren's brain found no other words than that her Queen looked like a goddess right now. She still had on a pair of black leather pants but it wasn't the same as the one before. She had exchanged the black top for a red one though, loose and a little short around her stomach, revealing hints of alabaster skin as she moved but incredibly tight where it mattered. It wasn't just the way she looked in her clothes though, the Queen seemed to glow from within, crackling with enticing energy and filling the room with it. Lauren heard Legate Santiago almost choke on his breath when he saw her and the Queen just smiled knowingly at the three of them, obviously pleased with herself. "General Lewis." she greeted Lauren and just then the blonde remembered that this was her Queen and that she was supposed to be kneeling so as soon as the words were out of Ysabeau's mouth Lauren fell to one knee and bowed her head deeply. "My Queen." Both Legates seemed to remember who and where they were as well because Lauren heard the clatter of their armor as they knelt and said "My Queen." in unison. "Come and sit, all three of you. Legate Santiago, Legate O'Brien I am happy that you could both join us tonight." Her voice was pleasant but it left no doubt that she meant business. The three soldiers stood and went to take their places around the table when the curtain at the back opened again and a frightened looking young woman appeared. "My Queen I... I'm done." she stuttered and Ysabeau whirled around from where she just wanted to take a seat. "Well then, I told you already that you may leave as soon as you are finished. I have more pressing matters to tend to than to see you out, don't I?" For just a second Lauren almost felt bad for the young woman. The Queen could be very intimidating when she wanted and right now was one of those moments. The woman visibly shrunk a bit more. "Of course, my Queen... I..." but she was waved off. "Guards!" Ysabeau called and right after one of the soldiers in black armor appeared at the entrance of the tent. "Guide her back to the village, will you? Oh and..." The Queen chuckled softly "tell her father he shouldn't worry about his daughter's wedding in a few months. I left the important parts... untouched." The guard bowed without a word and went on to guide the by now positively mortified woman out of the tent.

Lauren felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Hard. The reason Ysabeau looked as good as she did right now was obvious. She had fed just prior to their meeting. A feeling flooded through the General that was neither rational nor appropriate: jealousy. She kept a straight face but she couldn't stop the muscles in her shoulders from tensing or her hand from twitching in the direction of one of her daggers under the table. Her mind was screaming at her to calm down, that the Queen was a Succubus and that this was none of her business anyway but the feeling didn't let off until Ysabeau sat down across from her and caught her gaze. Maybe she was imagining it but it looked like the Queen was gazing at her in a way that could be interpreted as apologetic. Lauren's muscles relaxed and she straightened her posture, the feeling dimming but it didn't vanish completely.

"Shall we begin?" The Queen asked and received three simultaneous nods. They sat for hours, arguing and debating about their strategy. Legate Santiago was more of an offensive strategist, Legate O'Brien his polar opposite. It was why they chose the two, they balanced each other out. Once the Queen had to remind them that it wasn't them who made the final decisions and they apologized immediately. Lauren watched more than she really participated. They both had good ideas and she was going to knit them together. By the time the Queen stood and told them that she had seen enough for the night she had a plan. The Legates bowed once more, bidding them good night and were gone right after. Lauren pushed back her chair and was about to go as well when the Queen held her back.

"General, a word." There it was again. This way of saying Lauren's title like she was whispering it into a lover's ear. Obeying the command the blonde remained seated, waiting for Ysabeau to say something. The Queen looked at the map in front of them. "You have a plan, don't you?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yes, my Queen. I..." but she was waved off. "Not now, Lauren. I was just making sure." She paused for a moment before she lifted her gaze to meet the blonde's. "I believe I owe you an apology." She said softly and Lauren's brows shot up. "No you don't." She quickly answered and it made Ysabeau smile. "But I do." she insisted "Don't believe for a second that I would do this if I didn't have to." Lauren knew they weren't taking about the war any longer. "That they are more than just this to me. That they could ever mean more than you do." Her voice was barely more than a whisper and yet the General could hear it almost break at the end. "Ysabeau don't." Lauren said, closing her eyes to try and rein her feelings back in. Right before her eyes the Queen had reverted back to the woman she was before, to somebody she could be close to and she couldn't have that. She was so deep in thought that she only heard the brunette say "Look at me, please." her voice sounding so close. Lauren opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the Queen who had used the space the blonde had created by pushing her chair back to get as close as she could. The chair was low and yet they were on eye level and when Lauren looked down to find out why, she couldn't help but grin. "You're kneeling in front of me?" she asked the brunette who smiled in return and leaned even closer, one hand on Lauren's cheek, the other one on her knee, sending shivers through the General. "You're the only one I'd ever kneel to I hope you know that." she didn't even let the blonde think about a reply when she connected their lips immediately after. The kiss was surprisingly slow and soft, maybe to show each other that this was actually real. Lauren's heart felt like it was bursting right out of her chest but she still found it in her to grip tightly onto Ysabeau's wrist, the other one landing in her beautiful raven hair.

Their relationship had changed over the past years. When they started out back at the mansion it was just an innocent, never acknowledged kind of attraction that held them together but after the Queen decided to fulfill her destiny as her father's last wish they formed something else entirely. The further apart their duties in this new part of their life drove them, the more the longing built and with it the love. It had spilt over for the first time in the Queen's chambers at Castle Blackwater and after that they shared few and far in between stolen kisses at night when the camp around them was sleeping but they had never spoken of their feelings before, not like Ysabeau had right now, so when they broke apart Lauren buried her head in her midnight tresses, breathing in their unique scent, trying to engrave it into her mind for days and weeks and years to come. She didn't know if she was ever going to get a moment like this again.

"When this is all over, Lauren." The blonde knew it was a promise as she raised her head and looked into the Queen's deep brown eyes.

"When this is all over." she agreed and Ysabeau pressed their lips together one last time, almost crushing the blonde's lips with the force of the kiss. She stood up, pulling the General with her and smiling as she let her hand linger on Lauren's cheek, caressing it and enjoying the way the blonde leaned into the touch.

Her hand stilled shortly before it dropped.

Lauren's hand that had been holding her wrist fell to her side, useless, lifeless.

"Good night, General Lewis."

The blonde bowed her head.

"Good night, my Queen."

She turned to leave, her hand brushing Ysabeau's as if by chance.

The Queen was left standing in her tent, the dragon bone crown on her head tilted ever so slightly to the right, the light of the Barinstones flickering in the four stones embedded in it but the sad smile on her face never wavered.

* * *

_Be sure to tell me what you think, you know how much I love reviews ;) Also, in case anyone is wondering, the next chapter I'll be posting will be for As Different as Light and Dark. It's still in the writing process but I'm getting there so no worries! :)_


End file.
